Moved On
by WickedlySeductive
Summary: Kagome has a secret. Inu Yasha hasn’t a clue. He thinks she’s changed for him, he soon realizes that he was wrong. Very wrong.


**:Moved On:**

**Summary:** Kagome has a secret. Inu Yasha hasn't a clue. He thinks she's changed for him, he soon realizes that he was wrong. Very wrong.

* * *

Kagome was ecstatic! She's was going home, the first time in weeks, and she glowed happiness. The others stared at her. Her smile brighter, her eyes glowing from her cheerful attitude and they knew it would be hard for her to get mad today. She was in a great mood, and they could tell.

No one said anything, they merely watched. The taijiya and monk walking beside one another, watching the petite miko, for she had long since grown up and knew what was going through her mind.

It had been five years since she first fell down the well. Two in a half years since Naraku's destruction and the fracturing of the Shikon No Tama a second time, and here they were still looking for fragments. They only had two thirds of the damned jewel, but everyone was content to say the least.

Sango and Mirkou had been married, and were _trying_ to start a family. Kikyou had joined the group to look for the jewel fragments and to keep an eye on Inu Yasha and her reincarnation.

Kikyou stared at Kagome. Why was she so happy? Her aura glowed, her eyes glowed, Hell it seemed as if her skin glowed. She was just in such a damn good mood, that _everyone_ just _had_ to stare at her. That included Inu Yasha, whom she knew harbored feelings for the miko at the front of the group.

Sesshoumaru who was really just passing by smelled his brothers' gang, and not one to deny himself when disrupting the hanyou, went to see what damage he could induce. Upon arriving he noticed that the petite miko, who normally was in the middle of the group with a slight smile on her face, was now in front of the group, practically prancing her happiness.

That confused him, shouldn't she be upset? Shouldn't she be concerned that another woman was staking claim on her original target? She should; right?

"I get to go home…" he heard her mumble under her breath, a whispered sigh against the wind, he barely heard it. Which meant the half-breed didn't catch it.

Suddenly she turned around her eyes brighter than usual, "Sango may I borrow Kirara?" she asked suddenly her smile never faltering.

"Sure Kagome-chan." Was the slayer's answer, if she wanted to be home now, then so be it. Sesshoumaru tilted his head. Something was not right. The miko glowed happiness, her skin seemed fairer than it once was, and her hair was flawless, and shown as bright as the sun itself.

There could only be two ways to interpret this. One, Inu Yasha was courting her, which was obviously not the answer, for his scent was not where it should be. Second, she had found another, which could be the solution.

But then where was the other male's scent? If he was the girl's intended he would be all over her, she was attractive by human standards. Surely her new male was giving her the attention a female deserved.

"Arigatou, Sango-chan!" Kagome exclaimed happily and ran to give the slayer a rather suffocating hug.

The fire neko changed and Kagome climbed aboard, they soon were out of sight. "Why is the miko so happy?" he finally voiced.

He watched as they all froze and spun around. He growled had they not known he was here the entire time? "Ah… Sesshoumaru-sama, ano… well…" Miroku had started, but they were not allowed to say anything.

"Get on with it monk." His patience deteriorating.

"We don't know." Was the monks' answer. Sesshoumaru growled, dammit and he had been so close!

* * *

It had to be for him. Her reason for being overly happy for the past months had to be him. It just had to be.

The reason that her skin seemed to glow and was softer than before had to be him. The reason that her hair was shiny, and silky smooth, had to be him. The reason her eyes seemed to glow with overflowing joy, had to be him.

Inu Yasha sat and wondered last when she had been so happy. In fact, it hadn't been since the first year of their shard hunting had he seen her so happy. And it filled him with joy that she was pleased. Whatever he did that was making her happy was good for him.

He couldn't actually… wait yeah he could it was about six, no seven weeks ago. They had gotten into a fight. A huge fight. Why? Because she had cut her hair. It had grown far past her waist, and then one day she returned from home and it was all chopped off.

She had gotten it cut to her shoulders, and her bangs were shaped differently and were angled ending at the length of where her ear was.(A/N: EMO BANGS!!!!) She said she had given her hair up for a _good_ _cause_. Whatever. He was pissed as hell at her for doing it too. No bitch of his was cutting her hair, and he would be damned if she ever did it again.

He felt as if it was time to see her, visit his bitch. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could see her get out of the shower. Not that he was Miroku or anything, but Kagome did look very seductive in nothing but her birthday suit and covered in water.

Maybe, an even better thought, since she was in such a good mood, she would invite him to bathe with her! Oh! That would be amazing! He bolted straight towards the well.

* * *

"Tsuki I'm hom…" she started to yell when she saw a piece of paper on the kitchen table. _'Kagome if you come home, Souta and I went to see my mother and I won't be home for another week. Be good! See ya in a bit sweets, love ya.' _Was all the note contained.

She went to the phone then, but decided she would call later. First, she would bathe then call. There's a plan.

Kagome went to the linen closet got a towel and high tailed it to the bathroom.

* * *

Kurama felt the pulse of magic as he climbed the steps of the shrine. He ran up the steps and was at the front door when he saw her walk upstairs. Damn stairs. So many of them.

He opened the door intent on giving his miko a very warm welcome. He climbed the steps and was going to go into the bathroom, but decided he would wait.

**:Don't wait! Go in there.:**

'_Youko.'_

**:Dammit! I haven't been with my miko for a while and I want her now!:**

'_OUR! She's OUR miko! And I know how you feel I feel the same!'_

**:Mine, ours same difference.:**

He heard the water stop running and heard the shower go off, perfect. He would see her now.

He got up and lazily walked down the hall. He stopped outside of the door and heard rustling. He opened the door, to see their miko clad in nothing but water and towel. Their breaths' caught. She looked gorgeous.

"Kurama I was going to call you. What are you doing…? Kurama…!" she had looked at him first with questioning and explanation, then with anger and once anger entered he couldn't hold back.

He closed in on her, getting her against the sink, and then he struck. His lips found hers in a passionate dance. He nibbled on her bottom lip gently and when she gasped at his tenderness he plunged his tongue in, it was a slow sensual dance of tongues, lips and teeth.

He felt her arms wrap around his neck and her fingers glide into his crimson locks. His hands went to her hips and brought them to his, and she moaned feeling his obvious arousal. His lips left hers to trail along the column of her neck, lapping the water from her skin, she groaned out his name.

He was almost to her breasts when he felt the sudden pulse of magic. Damn it he was so close too. His hands left her hips as they curled into fists, he backed away form her, but she cried out trying to pull him back towards her.

"No… later, I promise." He told her giving her a kiss goodbye as he masked himself and left. His last words to her were, "Tell him." She took a deep breath, fuck. Shit. Inu Yasha would be able to smell him on her, unless…. She disguised her scent, which she did.

One of these days her lies were going to catch up to her. However, that day was not today. She hoped.

She ran into her bedroom, and tried to find something to wear. When she heard her window open. She turned around swiftly holding the towel to her making sure the hanyou didn't see any body parts that he didn't need seeing.

It was just as he suspected, she had gotten out and she looked glorious. Although she smelled faintly of roses, he shrugged maybe it was a new soap thing she was using.

"Osuwari! What the hell! Coming in without telling me! I've told you before Inu Yasha, knock before climbing in. Jeez." She said as she clutched the towel tighter.

He groaned as he got up and watched her back up to give him room. "Wench why the hell did you sit me!?" he questioned and yelled as he stared at her, anger evident in his eyes. This was not how he was supposed to be greeted. Dammit!

"Inu Yasha I'm meeting my friends. I'll be back tomorrow night. Okay?" she watched him pout but he jumped out the window before he ran his mouth and got into anymore trouble.

Although, he did watch what she picked out. Her undergarments were interesting enough, they were lacy and a dark blue to match her midnight hair. He watched as put on the bra thing, and found that he could see a lot of her breasts. More than half, it had to be, although her nipples were covered up, you could still see through the lace.

The next came her well, whatever they were called; they weren't like her normal ones, kind of shaped like those shorts things she wears in the summer only smaller and lace and… he couldn't look anymore without getting a nosebleed. But what he did see made him want her right that instant.

He could still see the dark curls behind the lace and it made him want her. Badly.

He saw her pull out a nice dress with a considerate length of the skirt, going to her knees, but what bothered him was the white dress with light blue, dark blue, and light green dots all over it was strapless. Her neck, shoulders and some of her cleavage could be seen; he did not like that. At all. It would give the males eyefuls of skin that wasn't theirs, but was his.

He watched as she got out a little jacket that matched, got out some white leather shoes that she just adored as she had told him; she had called them flats. (A/N: I 3 flats!!!!! Heh.) They made her tiny feet seem even smaller than they were.

He smelled someone coming, it was a girl with doe brown eyes and equally doe brown hair. She was a cute girl albeit, but didn't hold a candle to Kagome. "Keiko-chan!" he heard Kagome call and wave at the girl.

"Kagome-chan! How are you!" the girl asked as she came up to give Kagome a slight hug.

"Fine, you?"

"Just great! Yuusuke finally asked me!" she said showing her left hand to the miko and Kagome gleefully took it to inspect the jewelry on the girls' dainty third finger. "Keiko it's beautiful. So what's it feel like to be considered no longer available?" Kagome questioned her eyes sly.

"Oh! Kagome that's horrible. You know I would never do that to Yuusuke." The girl said as they started their descent down the shrine steps.

"I know. You love him too much." He heard Kagome say to her with a bright smile.

"I see Kurama already came and greeted you." He heard the other girl say. Who the hell was Kurama?! He saw Kagome blush furiously and look away. The other girl giggled. "Come on give me all the details." Kagome's blush got darker, and she shook her head.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had had enough, the taijiya, and monk knew what was going on with the miko, but wouldn't say anything, most likely because of the dead miko and Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha was no longer in the area and the dead bitch was off doing whatever it was she did to lose time.

"You will tell this Sesshoumaru what is going on with the miko, and there won't be any lying." He growled out as he looked at them both.

The monk sighed, "Kagome has found someone in her Era to take care of her," he said as he looked into the youkai lord's eyes.

"Ningen or youkai?" generously curious as to which species she would pick.

"He's a kitsune youkai." The slayer answered.

Hmm… so the miko had found a kitsune, interesting. "She does know that they are very sexual beings?" he questioned wondering how far the two have gotten.

"He's already gone through the year mating process." The slayer answered, his brows rose. The kitsune saw her as a mate. Very interesting.

"Has he not marked her?" The question was hanging in the air, as he looked at her companions.

"He won't mark her until she tells Inu Yasha." The monk stated as he looked at the Taiyoukai. This took him by surprise.

"What kind of kitsune?" he really needed to know.

"Silver." They both answered.

* * *

"Are we meeting Yukina?" she asked getting away from the subject of her and Kurama's relationship, Inu Yasha would have a cow.

"Yep. Once I told her you had contacted us of your homecoming she was all for it. She missed you terribly." Kagome gave a little smile, "I missed her too."

"Yukina and you are rather similar if you ask me. I mean your both so sweet and I don't think I've ever seen you mad, although Kurama said it isn't pretty."

"It's not, although it takes a lot to anger me to the point where I explode." Kagome explained.

"Well Yuusuke just gets me so mad, I can't help it."

"Yuusuke makes everyone mad." She smiled as she looked at the other smiling girl, they laughed and then made their way to the mall.

Both Keiko and Kagome were laughing as they had finished their girl time, and were heading down the block just window-shopping, having already bought what they had wanted and needed.

"Kagome is that you?" she turned around to see none other than Kurama's human mother. Shiori. "Ja neh, Kagome." She quickly said to Kagome before she ran off. "Traitor." She said under her breath, and then turned to Shiori.

"Shiori-san, how are you, and the new baby?" Kagome said politely she really liked Shiori.

"We're just fine, and you?" she knew what she meant when she asked of her, she was asking of their relationship.

"Everything is fine and going smoothly." Kagome said with a smile.

"Has he popped the question yet?" Kagome's face turned red slightly, and smiled, in a way he had.

"In a way," she answered. Shiori still had no knowledge of her son being a youkai, and Kagome wasn't going to say anything.

* * *

"Kurama you still denying yourself?" Hiei asked with a knowing smirk.

"Hiei, Youko and I will stand firm in this." Kurama answered.

**:Not true. I couldn't care less about that dumbass hanyou. I want to mark her, but someone won't let me.:**

'_We cannot mark her when she is tied to another.'_

**:That's just it she isn't! She picked us, we picked her. Therefore she is ours!:**

"Interesting. Youko has a point; but, yet again, so does your mother." Hiei said as the kitsune stared at him. Then they saw where his eyes were directed too.

They shuddered.

There in front of them, a few yards away, was Kagome and Shiori. In front of a baby store, talking. He almost groaned. Shiori just couldn't control herself, could she? He sighed.

"I think it's a bit comical, that she adores the Miko so much as to voice how much she wants you two to have children. That she actually hand picked her for the job. It's quite hilarious."

"No one asked you Hiei. Now let me go save her before my mother damages her already frail mind." He left Hiei snickering at him as he walked towards his _almost_ mate and mother.

"Mother, are you harassing Kagome again?" Kurama came up behind his mother and lightly put a hand on her shoulder. He watched as his miko gave him a tiny smile.

"Suuichii dear, I would never, we were just talking about the weather, weren't we, Kagome?"

"Yep, we sure were." He could easily tell they were lying to him. Kagome was such a horrible liar, altogether. He knew she did not like the situation as it was, especially in front of such an inconveniently placed baby store, which probably made her feel worse.

Of course Kagome and him were going to produce many, many children for his mother to have her fill with, but Kagome was slightly uncomfortable with sex as a whole. She was very modest.

Although they have had sex before, when her power spike came and went, it was an uncomfortable subject for her. No matter how many times they had indulged in one another. And the fact that his mother had found out made things a little weird, the others she could handle knowing, his mother she could not.

"Well I'll leave you two to go and do _whatever_. Knowing how much you two actually spend together is just so short. What with both of your jobs, well good bye. Oh and Suuichii please come by the house."

"Of course Mother." He answered, as he watched her walk away, and once she was out of sight, Kagome groaned, and hit her head on his chest. "Kurama…" he heard her whine, and he chuckled at her. "Why must everyone know about… us."

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle it was humorous in a way, to sit there and watch his vixen squirm, but only he was allowed that privilege. If he caught anyone trying to make her squirm they would pay. Dearly. "Well there is _one_ person who doesn't know."

"And were not going to talk about _him_, are we?" she asked, he laughed and gave her forehead a little kiss. "Not if you don't want too." And then he remembered, "Yuusuke asked me to run a little errand for him, so we have to stop somewhere so I may pick them up."

"I'm not even going to ask what he wanted you to get." She said as they walked towards a convenience store. He laughed right out, as he slipped his hand in hers and they walked in comfortable silence towards the store.

When approaching the store he let go and said she could wait outside if she wanted, she had agreed. He laughed again as he walked in. Kagome sighed and leaned against the wall of the store waiting.

"Kagome-chan!" she inwardly groaned as she saw Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, along with Houjo. She smiled as they approached. "Kagome-chan you look lovely." Houjo said smiling sweet, and all three girls encouraged him.

And then things got worse; Kurama came out. He gave her a little peck on the cheek and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Did you get whatever Yuusuke wanted?"

"Yes, but then I remembered he always kept one on him just in case, so I'm wondering who these are for."

"What if he did run out of whatever it was?"

"He's man enough to get his own."

"I think I just guessed what it is."

"What do you think it is?"

"Why Kagome I didn't you know you and Minamano-senpai were together," Yuka said, with a little heat in her voice.

"Yes, we've been together for almost three years." Kurama answered with a smile, and Kagome just sat back and enjoyed the scene that was about to occur. She could tell Eri, and Yuka were pissed, but Ayumi was happy for her. Houjo was looking kind of green, not with sickness, but with envy.

And then Yuusuke showed up.

"Yo, Kur- Suuichii, you get 'em?" Yuusuke asked as looked at Kagome and smiled.

"Yes…" Yuusuke went to get the bag, but Kurama pulled it away, "but why do you need them?" Yuusuke paled but then went to reach for the bag. Kurama yet again moved it away from him.

"Just tell him the reason Yuusuke, it's not like they're for Kuwabara." Kagome said as she watched the exchange without any kind of excitement. This was daily.

Yuusuke paused and paled then looked at her with wide eyes, Kurama froze and then Kagome and Kurama looked at him hard.

"Are you out of your mind Yuusuke, do you know what Hiei would do if he found out!" Kagome squeaked and poked Yuusuke in the chest.

"How many times has this occurred, Yuusuke?" Kurama asked as he held Kagome back from tearing her cousin into pieces.

"Come on Kurama you can't tell me that you and Kagome don't…" Yuusuke was about to finish before Kagome interrupted.

"Does Hiei know?" Kagome asked while looking sharply at her cousin.

"Huh? Ano… I don't know." Was his oh so smart reply.

"You don't know. You don't know! Yuusuke!" Kagome was about to snap, she was so angry. It was a good thing Kurama was holding onto her, because if he wasn't Yuusuke would be in a world of hurt.

"I don't think he does." Both Kurama and Kagome groaned. "Do you have any idea how much pain Kuwabara will be in if Hiei finds out. Oh dear Kami, he's going to kill him, Yuusuke think! That's his sister!" Kagome yelled as her eyes narrowing at him for being the most idiotic person she knew. Besides Inu Yasha.

"Well you guys can handle it, right, I mean Hiei's not going to… wait, yeah he will. Well, he won't…. yeah he will. Damn-it! I can't think of anything he won't do!" as he sat there and contemplated, he then looked at Kurama.

"You're like his best friend, Kurama, you can-"

"No Yuusuke, I can't." Kurama interrupted.

"Then Kagome you can-"

"I can't do anything Yuusuke, Hiei's mad at me." Kagome told him softly as she interrupted him, looking towards the ground.

"Damn-it all to hell!" his outburst made the other four jump, but Kagome and Kurama just turned and walked away. "You two wait! Help me with this please!"

"Sorry we can't do that." Kurama answered.

"Well can I at least have them?" Yuusuke asked.

"No I don't fully trust you not to give them away. It's not like they would fit you anyway." Kurama insulted and Yuusuke twitched.

"Oh! Really, then that makes-"

"Don't go there Yuusuke this is Kurama we're talking about." Kagome interrupted and then he remembered; Youko Kurama most dangerous thief ever known, also an extraordinary lover. How those two came in one package he would never know. And didn't want too. "Damn-it." He cursed, things really weren't looking good for him. Just then, things got worse.

"Hey you get 'em?" the guy was tall and had the lightest color of orange hair they had ever seen he wasn't all that pretty, but he was, at least, pleasant to look at.

"Kuwabara, Do you have any idea how much trouble we're gonna be in when Hiei finds out!" Yuusuke yelled at the guy.

"When Hiei finds out what?" Kuwabara asked, wondering just what he was being yelled at for.

"That you and Yukina are having sex! That's what!" Yuusuke yelled and the other four onlookers' eyes widened.

"Wait, me and Yukina, ah…ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha," Kuwabara couldn't help but laugh, at the statement.

"You… think… me… and… Yukina… are… having… sex…" he said between bouts of laughter. "Dude, do you know what Hiei would do to me, he'd skewer me on a flag pole and leave me there till I bled to death, only after he cut my dick off."

Yuusuke winced at the graphic picture, but that would be what Hiei would do. Then the question popped into his head, "Then who were the condoms for?"

"Shizuru's new boyfriend is a bit of a pansy and can't go buy his own."

"Are you fucking serious," when Kuwabara nodded Yuusuke turned around. "Hey! Kurama come back!!!" and he ran off to find the kitsune and his cousin.

"Urameshi! Why does Kurama have the condoms?!" and he ran after Yuusuke.

Houjou, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka stood there staring and then Yuka voiced, "They were talking about sex and condoms the whole time! Disgusting!" she shivered, and then turned to the others, "Do you think Kagome and Minamano-senpai are having sex?" with that question in the air Eri's face turned red, Ayumi giggled and Houjou fainted falling face forward into Yuka's breasts. She squealed in rage and almost hit him when she realized he had fainted.

"I guess that was a little too much for him to handle." Ayumi said as she looked at Houjou's face. "I think we should take him home," she added and all three girls huddled around his form and they half dragged, half carried him back to his dorm.

* * *

Kagome and Kurama, after hearing the whole story, gave the condoms to their owner, and made Kuwabara swear on his life that he would not even think about having sex with Yukina until he had gone over it with Hiei.

They had rented a movie and were going to try and have some alone time, even if it killed them. They actually had a 'lucky day'. Usually when she came home, there was something wrong with the barrier, or youkai that needed to be exterminated. Or Kagome had to check souls for reincarnation purposes.

They rarely ever got to see each other during the day. And it made going on dates even worse, because something or other was happening. Koenma either needed Kagome for her 'purposes'; or Kurama was to kill unwanted youkai crossing the barrier. Or, if things had gotten out of hand -as they usually do- he would call on both of them.

So it was a pain in the ass to have to work similar jobs. Not only that, but Kagome was soon going to be Koenma's assistant when it came to souls. Boton was not happy about that, and not happy about some other adjustments.

For example, it was well known that the Ferry had 'fallen' for the kitsune, and she was going to 'confess' (i.e. Getting Kurama drunk and succeeding in sleeping with the kitsune) and then Kagome showed up.

Turning her plot into squat. Once Kurama had seen the miko, he had hit rock bottom, and hard. Boton was not happy about that. She had even voiced it in front of everyone, how she disliked the miko.

And Yuusuke had gone from nice to the annoying ferry, to I-kill-you mode every time the ferry dared to even come close to his beloved cousin. Needless to say Kurama wouldn't even look at her, Youko thought her disgusting.

Kuwabara was still in her good graces, but he also liked the miko. Hiei never really liked Boton, but was now on her side once Kagome had subdued him, on accident of course. Kagome had felt horrible after that, and still tries to apologize, but Hiei won't have any of it.

Kurama shook his head out of his musings as he watched Kagome put in the movie of her choice. It was a supposed romantic comedy, but not many were as funny as the critic's say. He just wanted to watch the scary movie, in his opinion they were funnier. Actually Kagome thought them pretty ridiculous themselves.

The last movie they saw, well movies, was the Saw trilogy. Kagome, and both Youko and Kurama paid the utmost attention. Usually these movies didn't intrigue Youko, but this one had.

After watching all three, Youko had not figured out the meaning behind the game. So after Kagome had gone to sleep he watched them again, going over every single detail.

During the second viewing of the second movie, in the middle of the film Youko had figured out Jigsaw's game, and he had been impressed, that Hollywood would conjure up such an amazing character. All three quickly became not only his favorite, but Kagome's as well.

Of course there wasn't any sex that night, just cuddling. Kagome had freaked out during the third movie, where the dead, decayed, pigs were being chopped up and then drowning the lawyer. It had almost made her sick and he would have laughed had he not been so disgusted as well.

This time they settled for watching a new movie, an American movie, those always provided entertainment to both souls in Kurama's body and his beautiful Miko's. This was a teenage romance comedy/drama called What A Girl Wants. (A/N: whoever doesn't like this movie can kiss my white ass. Besides it was on when I was looking for movie titles.)

He watched as she sat beside him and cuddled into his shoulder and chest with a tiny smile on her heart shaped face. He couldn't help himself as he kissed her forehead and gave her a smile back. He had realized -very quickly infact- that he, nor Youko, could deny her anything. Whatever she wanted she got, because -to him- she deserved it.

He put his arm around her and rubbed her upper arm, teasing her silky smooth skin, and this time he would get sex! He had missed his miko, and being a kitsune he wanted to show her that through his touch. She understood that, and he was pleased. It made everything go smoothly between them.

When he had asked her if she would like to be his mate, he was overjoyed at the fact that she had said yes. But first he had to tell her what that entailed. No sexual contact, at all. The ritual lasted up to a year, and the day after the ceremony began; which meant the marking of her and the combining of each other's souls. It had been past a year and he hadn't gotten to mark her nor combine their souls. It was almost a physical pain, but Kurama would not do it, until she told Inu Yasha.

Which she had yet to do.

The fact that Kurama was unwilling to mark her did not bode well with Youko. He wanted her marked and pregnant by now, but Kurama wouldn't mark her, which in turn infuriated the notorious kitsune thief.

He knew one of these days Youko would take over and complete the ritual, Kagome had no problem, but she was a little disappointed that she was considered 'free game' when she clearly did not wish to be.

He felt her cuddle into his side and a smile reserved just for her came upon his lips as the tips of her short hair came into contact with his fingertips. He ached with guilt at the loss of her gorgeous locks, he had been on a mission and she had been coming from Koenma's office, a youkai had gotten away from them while they were all distracted. The youkai was after the Shikon shards as well as the miko.

His miko. He had almost killed her, but at the last second she had moved and her gorgeously long hair-that had been just past her waist- was cut and unevenly at that. Youko was furious at the loss of her beautiful hair and had made sure the youkai understood whom the miko belonged too. Youko had even threatened the youkai that if he were to ever come near her again he'd make sure he wasn't able to walk back to Makai.

The event followed that her hair had to be cut which in turn really pissed the kitsune off to no end, but Suuichii actually enjoyed the short hair. Kurama enjoyed it as well, Youko was used to it. He liked it, but would never admit it out loud.

"Kurama what's wrong?" and he was thrown from his thoughts and into her eyes. They were filled with worry at what was bothering him and he smiled and gave her a peck on the forehead, "Nothing, just…" he trailed off, not really wanting to kill 'Movie Night'.

"Just?"

"I've missed you, and I do not want to watch the movie," he felt a twinge of regret as he said it, but when she turned off the movie and got up, he sat there stunned.

"Really Kurama you could have just said that in the first place, we can watch them later." She said as she threw something at him, he noticed it was her strapless bra she had been wearing.

He quirked an eyebrow and stared at the lacy material, and felt the loss of not being able to take it off her himself. **:Get your ass up, we have a vixen to bed.:** Youko growled, and Kurama shook his head got up and ran into his bedroom.

* * *

Boton had been assigned to go and get Kagome, which it wasn't exactly hard to figure out where she was. Since the Tantei was off for the day, it wasn't that hard to figure out that they had probably been together all day.

So she knew to go to Kurama's apartment, since it was 'Movie Night'. They were probably just watching a movie as they usually do on Saturdays when she got home.

But it was a bit of a surprise when she arrived outside the window of Kurama's bedroom. She couldn't fight back the blush that spread across her face as the avatar thrust in and out of the miko, said miko clinging to him for dear life.

She was quite mesmerized by the site; she knew she shouldn't since she was mad at the avatar, and hated the miko, but she could not look away for the life of her. She could easily hear the miko's moans and mewls for the avatar to continue his onslaught, but she least expected what he did next.

She guessed he had lost control because one second both miko and kitsune avatar were moving in synchronization then the next he transformed into the beautiful kitsune, Youko. And the kitsune continued, but both the miko and she were taken aback when he had sunk his fangs into the crook of where her neck and shoulder met. The miko screaming her completion and the kitsune still thrusting as his vixen writhed beneath him.

Boton thought it was the best to leave before they saw her.

* * *

Inu Yasha started pacing when she didn't return, but Mrs. Higurashi had said she might stay at a friends house, which he was fine with, he would just go pick her up in the morning.

That was, until a… well he didn't know what she was-but she was cute-busted into the room with the biggest smile on her face.

"You're Inu Yasha, right?" the blue haired witch, woman, whatever the hell she was asked.

"Yes… why?" he asked backing up trying to get away from the crazy wench.

"Well I'm sure your worried about Kagome, I can lead you to her." As appealing as that sounded he would just wait until the morning.

"Nah, I'll go and pick her up in the morning." He answered and for a second the wench's face turned sour then a bright smile came upon her lips.

"Here I'll draw you a map, so you can find her." She drew a map and gave it to him. He grunted as she handed it to him and then left. "Weird Wench," he commented as he sat down at the base of her window and got comfortable for the night.

* * *

Youko laid with Kagome's head on his chest as she slept on him, and he ran his clawed fingers through her hair. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her upper arm with his other hand.

'_You're an ass.'_

**:I was merely finishing what should have been finished.:**

'_And you couldn't wait?'_

**:No.:**

'_Ass.'_

**:Just because I don't share you're morals is no reason to call me names.:**

'_If I could hit you I would.'_

**:I have no doubt that you would.:**

Kagome moved against him cuddling further into his warmth, as she moved her hair revealed the reason his other half was so pissed off at him. His mark. He just couldn't help himself; it was time and his other half just couldn't understand that it was the precise moment for her to be marked.

She was at her peak and he knew it was time to mark her. That's why -in the beginning- he had said it was all right to wait. But he had been getting nervous she needed to be marked by her peak. If not then she wouldn't be able to be with them.

Youko took a deep breath as he let Suuichii take over again. Kurama could spit he was so mad, but Kurama was a gentleman, he didn't spit, it was below him.

He shrugged as he looked at his mark. Well she did look even more beautiful with his mark. It was a budding rose that was a light blue that acknowledged the color of her power. The stem and thorns green with _Youko Kurama_ under the rose in red kanji, the mark was as unique as his own mate.

He gave her a tiny kiss before he drifted off in sleep.

* * *

Kagome woke in the arms of her lovely kitsune avatar. She gave him a peck before she got up to make something to eat before she had to go back to the past. She got up and made it to his closet to get a shirt on, and went back over to the bed.

She reached under his pillow to grab a pair of underwear she knew was clean, but also sniffed and cuddled into. She put on the white lace thong that was one of Kurama's favorites. He always did take good care of her clothes. Even if they were for his hentai intentions.

She then headed to the kitchen to get something to eat.

As she entered the kitchen she knew that he had been away from the apartment while she was gone, so she knew that there wasn't that much food in the fridge or around the kitchen. So she settled for some cereal.

As she reached up, she felt strong arms pick her up and set her on the counter and then demanding lips crashed onto hers. She gave the kitsune as much passion as she could muster up at that moment.

"I want you all over again. I don't want you to leave me," he breathed across her lips and she shivered.

"I can't I have to go back," Kagome told him as she gave him a tiny kiss that soon turned into a passionate one. "I love you, Kurama." She whispered as he rested his head against her breasts listening to her hammering heart.

"I love you too, my little miko." He pushed away her hair coving his mark and gave it a tiny kiss.

* * *

Inu Yasha was already on his way to pick Kagome up. The map helped a little, but her scent was there just not as fresh. He found the place where she was staying, and saw her enter the kitchen.

She looked fabulous.

Her hair was disheveled and slightly matted, but she looked as adorable as ever.

She was wearing a white button up shirt that went to the middle of her thighs, but when she reached up to get something, he got to see a wondrous backside, bare to his eyes. Then a flash of red and she was turned around and placed on the counter. Male lips claiming hers.

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew to expect this. But it still came to a shock to see her with a crimson haired male pressing his lips against her in a passionate dance. His hands on her waist, not touching anything inappropriate just kissing and holding her as if his life depended on it.

He saw the male pull away and say something to her against her lips, but he couldn't hear it, they were too far away. He saw Kagome give him a kiss, in return, said male made it a bit more passionate than it was supposed to be.

When the kiss ended he saw the male placed his head between her breasts, and she didn't mind.

Now he knew why she had that happy glow about her.

Her secret from him.

Why she always was so happy to go home.

Her lover was here, in this time period.

He watched as the male picked up from the counter and place her on the ground only to get what she was reaching for. He watched as she lounged against the counter and moved her hair from her shoulders. He paused at what he saw.

It was a mating mark.

Apparently he wasn't just a human male.

No because no human marked another human.

He was youkai, the mark gave it all away. And apparently his name was Youko Kurama. The name sounded vaguely familiar but he put it aside.

He was crushed, but should have expected it.

Somewhere, along the way, he knew she wouldn't wait for him. It just never occurred to him. He wondered how long this had been going on. From what he could see it had been going on for a while.

He watched as she smiled fondly at him and he smiled back and took her hand in his rubbing her knuckles sweetly and giving her a kiss on her cheek as he led her to the couch.

He decided it was best to leave so he didn't do anything rash, and to actually think this problem through.

* * *

"That doesn't makes sense, silver kitsune's take what they believe is theirs without consideration to people their lovers are connected too. But with mates they only care for the people they think is worthy of their mates' attention." Sesshoumaru informed them.

"Do you know the name of the kitsune?" he asked wondering if he knew which one, there were only so many silvers.

"Youko Kurama," the gruff voice of Inu Yasha answered before stalking into the forest, he was angry and had to leave before he hurt someone, or worse went back and yelled at her.

That would in turn get him in trouble with her mate, which he could bet on his money could, most likely, kick his ass and would for daring to reprimand his mate. He could take that Kagome was with another youkai, but he'd be damned to have a wounded pride on top of that.

It was bad enough he didn't take notice of her spending too much time in her era.

It was worse that he didn't notice that she had been fucking a guy in her era and that they were mates.

And things just had to worsen because he knew that Kikyou wasn't true to him and he had wanted to be with Kagome, but now had no one because he was too stupid to hurry his ass up and make a damn move!

Damnit! He was screwed either way.

* * *

"Kurama…" she was so close to tears. He sighed and kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose and then her lips. He hated her leaving to finish the jewel search, but he knew it couldn't be helped.

"Don't cry, I'm here. Don't worry I'll be here when you get back. I promise." She flung her arms around him after he finished his statement.

"I love you," she gave him a watery peck, and he sighed, she hated leaving him just as he hated her leaving. He gave her a kiss then watched as she sat on the lip of the well turning back to him and giving him a watery smile.

"I love you too, don't get too upset by Inu Yasha," he said as she nodded and disappeared from his sight and into the blue magic of the well. He sighed and sank beside the well, running his hand across the wood.

**:I miss her already.:**

'_Me too.'_

* * *

Kagome knew that Inu Yasha had seen Kurama and her together so she went off in search for him. Sensing his aura towards Goshinboku she went towards him.

She found him in the higher branches than where he usually sat. She looked up and knew that his back was to her. She sighed and waited for the explosion. But when Inu Yasha landed nothing happened.

She waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And then…

"Why didn't you tell me?" was his soft question.

"I didn't want to hurt you, I knew you loved Kikyou…. At first we, Kurama and I, were just friends I was… discovered, in my time, of what I was. I found out I was the last of the mikos. I was assigned to help them and then I was appointed to help in the reincarnation and preservation of certain souls. It just kind of happened between us," was her explanation.

"How long?" he asked.

"Almost three years," was her answer.

"Three years and you didn't fucking tell me! Damn-it Kagome! I… I… I can't talk to you right now, just go back… go back to your home."

Her breath caught, he was going to let her go back to him, even after he knew what was going on. Her eyes softened and she hugged him and kissed his cheek, "Thank you Inu Yasha."

He watched as the miko left to go home to where she belonged, until he went to go get her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had had an exhausting day, but it did come with some benefits. He went towards his personal dojo where he knew his visitor would be. The silver ears were what he saw first and then the swaying tail as the kitsune looked up at the stars.

"You're a very lucky kitsune, Youko Kurama." The kitsune turned to him with confusion in his golden depths.

"Why do you say that, Sesshoumaru?"

"You will know, when the time comes, Youko, just remember _don't let go_, ever, you'll regret it," Youko shrugged not even trying to play with the Tai-youkai's mind games.

"_Don't let go_, eh… I'll try to remember that, Sesshoumaru."

"You should remember. Eyes as blue as the darkened sky, Youko, never forget that."

Now Youko was really confused, but the Inu-youkai always played with his mind like that. It was one of the only reasons they were friends, Youko loved the challenges Sesshoumaru gave him. And he'd find the one with _eyes as dark as the darkened sky_, because he knew it was significant that he do so.


End file.
